User talk:Koukishi/Archive 4
Archives *I *II NOTE: Although I am NOT an Administrator, I'll be happy to service anyone that asks for my help! ^_^ NOTE: I have archived my talk page. To view past conversations, just click the Roman Numerals to the right. Sincerely, ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 13:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i would like to challenge you to a role playing match i been challenging each member in hopes of seeing if i can match or bet anyone if you do except my challenge you can make the match and start it (i'll be using Buddha)just send me the link on my talk page i dont have shadow clone i'm using puppets! the head guy of this site says its ok if i dont have that right now i still can use it(Ps i'm role playing him also right now lol the fight is still on.) you know i'm right about still having a match lol but if you want i'll let you win its ok and its ok if your not akatsuki that only means i never had to face you . i'm only fighting akatsuki. sorry for being so rode to you before man i'm just in a little angry state right now. its all good. DONE RP Done, I've made the page >>>> Trial and Judgement: Face-off between Hizashi and Bakuha! . Referring to the question my char asks, you can just say something Itachi would say like " I was testing my vessel." and the you can continue.=) I'll beat you, lol. *sarcasm* Jumpy Naruto 18:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your turn. Jumpy Naruto 18:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Fine,fine,I'm done,your turn,heheheh,sneaky huh. Jumpy Naruto 18:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Sky blue bro :)Bray16 03:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hmmm,okay. I'll try that but dude,you need to understand that this just like my second Rp so if I may god-mod occasionally I may not realize it.I realize the whole stuffing thing might be a it god-mod.I'll try to redo that paragraph.Also,I stated at the beginning before my char lunges at yours that he performed a set of hand seals(earth clone jutsu) and then while he charged he performed hand seals for another jutsu (earth release: grass rope knot jutsu)..While you were fighting the second clone I stated as that "Suddenly another ''Hizashi appeared behind" you char, never stated that he was real. When Hizashi appeared for the third time then I told that the real Hizashi appears so he is the real one.Sorry for lecturing lol. Jumpy Naruto 13:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, well noticing a whole heap of new people fighting you and getting help, so I was wondering if you peruse my character and such and give me tips. (I am afraid of taking things too far and making characters two powerful like some people have done on the site.) Also wondering if you and I could rp, I am kind of new to it so may have some trouble. Seeing the stringent rules placed here I was wondering if you could peruse through the Character and Jutsu I have created just to ensure they are not overpowered (Which I feel they are.) Also if you and I would be able to rp. (Not to death) As I am new and need help there. Random SIl Thanks Thank you for your information and for taking time out to help me. RandomSil 06:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey Kou,its been some time since you responded on the RP. If you have given up or stopped playing you have to tell me in which case I shall put an end to it. Just asking? Jumpy Naruto 16:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hēi About that. I want to make Hēi to be kind of an enigma so his family will remain unknown but i thought of mentioning "as he was from amegakure and had the dark release it has been speculated by many that he is a descendant of the Akumu clan." how does that sound? had added that initially but left it out to ask your permission first and then forgot :p. btw how did the dark release end up being the kg of the akumu clan? if i am not mistaken, the akumu are fanon and nowhere is it mentioned in canon which clan the dark release belongs to. so technically someone can have a dark release user and not have him be a part of the akumu clan as the akumu not being canon dont need to exist in everyone's naruto universe :). also how come this place has gone kind of silent recently. none of the older users seem to be posting much. as i can no longer use chat am kinda outa sinc. peace. JetTalk 16:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika thanks. will change and add the line asap. so when will things pick up here again. there seems to be a new user on almost everyday. i just managed to get my hands on the eng dubs of naruto and my interest in naruto has been rekindled. so am eager to something here :). cheers. JetTalk 16:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Just Wondering I am kind of new so I am getting a feel for the characters... all of them to seem incredibly beastly when it comes to well everything. So I was wondering how someone like Rock Lee, Gai style would do like a pure Taijutsu user, maybe have some Ninjutsu like the Raikage's Lightning Release Armour. I don't want to make a to overpowered character I think it may help me with learning to rp here. It will probably be squashed by Genjutsu.. but yea... Any tips if I decide to make the character, or should I skip making it? RandomSil 18:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wondering whats up with the uchiha clan, there seems to be no recent characters that are uchiha. Can we make them at all?Bray1623:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering Are you able to do rp's to the death but the characters deaths don't actually count, or can you mutually agree not to kill the other opponent but fight until one is near death? Also, would we be able to do an rp? RandomSil 11:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Questions I would like to take on Bakuha Hakoda, but I also have a few questions. If we roleplay could we not kill each others characters, just greatly destroy them before death? Also, do I need to have my bloodline and such approved before I may roleplay with my characters? How do you get those coloured boxes saying who owns the work? Do all roleplays need to be roleplays or can you write your own fanfic stories so your characters may progress without the possibility of death? RP Sure, Kou. I'd be happy to RP you. I'd be using Josho Adashino, and you can use whoever you like. You can start. --The Raven Master 15:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll just say I'm heading back from a fruitless mission. --The Raven Master 16:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks ok i'll update that info right now its really small and really easy to over come i stop tryign to make new jutsu an jump to advancing on jutsu lol much easyer.thanks agianshirokei1 Okay Uhm for the colour box, could I use the LightSteelBlue colour. I have requested from the three names to review my bloodline and such. Also after we have our rp fight, could we work on a story together >.> Do new Jutsu need approval here before use? RandomSil 03:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ikazuchi Your turn on the RP, and Ikazuchi is in chapter 32 first, I believe, and then in 35 as well. --The Raven Master 17:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh... You know, for some reason, I feel like I've seen parts of your userpage from somewhere... I wonder where.... Uguuu, this is going to kill me unless I remember. ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 18:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) .__. People need to stop taking me so seriously. ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 19:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :L Not like you can hear my tone of voice through text. ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 19:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) LIEZ O ^O DX ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 19:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I CHANGED MY SIGNATURE DX ~Watchamacalit O ^O 19:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) See what? <:D ~Watchamacalit O ^O 19:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I have to go too. Bye! :D ~Watchamacalit O ^O 19:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Feel Bad... dude not cool i have been nice to everyone i meet yet there is always someone like you that like to point out the bad in everything I kind of feel bad for you. You are pretty good at articles, but since you are working with Shirokei, your rep will be trashed to no end. Just kind of a heads up. '~ The Master of the Rashōmon' 'User page' 15:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) that was not cool man he choice to talk to me unlike you how simply dont know me.i under stand when i first came to this site i was real uncool but i have been nothing but a nice guy after all that.Shirokei1 18:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) why whats wrong with him what did he do what did he do that was so bad and it would trash my rep Derekmatthews33 20:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Fine i understand when i first come to this site i was a real ass to everyone but have you ever heared the saying 2 wrongs dont make a right?really i dont mind you at all but i just wish you would only attack me and not warn other people to stay way from me ok really and yes i have bad grammer ok i have always had a handy cap with spelling ok man i joined this site so i can make friends not enemys.Shirokei1 20:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) what ever man i dont care really what you or anyone in this site thinks of me its ok if you hate me i understand you have a problem with me all i flip ask for you do do is to direct that anger at me and leave everyone out of it ok.and another thing the reason no Admin have stop you yet is because i have not told anyone about your constant harassment ok is that clear for you????Shirokei1 22:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Enough Ok, Kou and Shirokei, I have gotten tired of this constant battle. While I agree with Shirokei that he has been nice, Kou has a habit to hold a grudge, though I must say, your grammar and spelling does give you a bad reputation, Shirokei. Anyways, I have been watching this, despite your not having told anyone about his "constant harassment." It hasn't been a big deal up to now, because it's mainly just been civilized criticism, but your tempers are starting to flare. You don't have to like each other, but unless you have a legitimate and ''polite complaint, then please refrain from assaulting or insulting each other --The Raven Master 23:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RP He former a ring around the general area and closed in until he found him. Sorry if that wasn't clear. --The Raven Master 13:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) i understand i know that he may know the rules but its not cool to come out of nowhere and call me stupid without reading the whole thing the tailed beast i made is for a rp i made so i get to choose who the Jinchuriki are but he came up and treated me like i was stupid. Derekmatthews33 14:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 sorry I am sorry i would like to apologive to you for my stupid actions i have a tendency to be quick to anger I hope that you can forgive me and I am sorry i copy and pasted i didn't know what to write so i pasted the info and i'm sorry it will never happen again. Derekmatthews33 20:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 how we would if the site had spell and grammer check to help because to tell you the truth i am autistic. i don't know how to use grammer that well i know how to type and spell a word right but i don't know how to add the right grammer to them. it sucks because i thought a wikia was suppose to be fun but there's too many rules that hinder people's fun i liked it better when you could make anything you want even tailed beast you could make them up now you can't. Derekmatthews33 11:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 fixed i changed the picture for Soaka check it out it's awesome. Derekmatthews33 11:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 New Jutsu's I've got four new jutsu's made up if you want to know them. ok thats all good you pick a fight with buddha ok that works it looks like you have the advantage with dark release but i still have lots of time to find your weak spots.Shirokei1 22:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hey what up your jutsu have pages but most of them don't even say what they do so how can you use them in battle you were you just making them up as you go or did you have an idea and just not write it down. Derekmatthews33 11:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 hey what up your jutsu have pages but most of them don't even say what they do so how can you use them in battle you were you just making them up as you go or did you have an idea and just not write it down and thank you for adding something to corrosive i didn't know what was going on. I do like your attacks though they are pretty cool Derekmatthews33 12:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 I am a master of water style My character is a master of water style he doesn't need a water source to do his jutsu. Derekmatthews33 12:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Umm I'm not sure. What do you want to use the pic for. Happy to have a fan though =) Jumpy Naruto 12:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) can't use kirin kirin is a canon jutsu you can't use it and not only that it was made by sasuke it is a rule unless you asked to use it but other then that no. Derekmatthews33 12:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 oh ok i was told by someone else we couldn't sorry about that never mind ok. Derekmatthews33 13:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Well.. Well... it was user:Ten Tailed Fox, so there's not much you can do because he's a admin and all and I really don't know why it should be deleted it's just a picture. --King Cartman 13:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The main character in Jiraiya's first book --King Cartman 13:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Shokujin Yamanaka & Nijūmaru Yamanaka. --King Cartman 13:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) What if I give, credit/copyrights to Kishimoto on the trivia section, do I still have to remove it? And btw can you send me the link saying that image policy? --King Cartman 13:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thx and I will welcome that bad name with great pride because it doesn't really matter what other people think....--King Cartman 13:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC)